Dead Can Dance
by Violhaine
Summary: Eric Northman is the epitome of awesomeness so what kind of interpersonal experiences does a thousand year old Viking vampire have with those he desires? It can’t always be just about the blood and sex, right? I wanted to find out, here is that story.
1. Chapter 1: The Call at Midnight

**DEAD CAN DANCE**

The call came after midnight and I let the machine pick up. A man's deep, slightly accented voice was inviting me to audition at the new vampire bar, _Fangtasia_, in Shreveport. Personally I thought the name was a terrible pun but who am I to argue with centuries-old denizens of the night who decided to add to Louisiana's already colorful nightlife?

The voice continued, "If you've got an iPod please feel free to bring your own music."

Three weeks ago I had seen an ad in a dance trade paper; they were looking for experienced dancers. The hours were late, of course, but it proved too intriguing to pass up. I had just come off a road show and additional income was always welcome. I'm a classically trained dancer who has found herself repeatedly disappointed by the racial politics that dominate the dance world. You get more acclaim abroad than right here at home.

Anyway, that frustration led to moving on to Broadway shows in NYC, musical theatre, experimental and avant garde performance art. Always keeping me on the cutting edge of my profession, dance is my life, my soul and my passion. I am very good at what I do. I'm also a 25 year-old black woman who has no illusions about the world. Home is south of the Mason Dixon Line with all that implies. I don't know if Southern vampires even notice racial politics, having their own issues with being accepted, but I was willing to give them a try. I certainly didn't have any issues with those of the fanged persuasion. I deliberately sent my picture with my resume and had also written a cover letter explaining why I would enjoy working at _Fangtasia_.

To be honest, I'm a student of dance, and dance encompasses all kinds of history. In my spare time there's nothing I enjoy more than researching dance from other cultures over the centuries. This runs the gamut from Ballet to Modern, Jazz, Middle Eastern, European Folk, Indonesian, whatever. When I travel I try to seek out new places to learn another form of dance. So it's funny I'd end up auditioning at a local bar, but I was going to be home for a while and I couldn't imagine anything more exotic than a vampire bar.

So here I was, standing outside the bar, right after sunset the next evening as requested. There were three other girls outside with me. One was definitely a vampire, her chalk white pallor quite unnatural against flaming red hair. She wasn't beautiful, but she was striking. She was eying the rest of us with an intensity that bordered on hostility if not outright hunger. At least that's what came to mind. So my cheery "Hi!" was met with dead silence. Guess the other two were cowed by vampire girl since they glanced over at me very nervously without smiles or comment. The vampire, however, smiled, showing fang. Ugh. Guess bitch comes in vampire too.

The door opened and a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed female vampire ushered us in. I barely had a chance to get a bead on her before she was ahead of us leading the way into the bar. God it freaks me out when they do that. The huge room was as chilly as an icebox with walls the color of dried blood. Famous Hollywood vampires lined the walls: Bella Lugosi, Christopher Lee, Klaus Kinski, and my favorite, Frank Langella. It was hilarious, by the way. All that faded when glanced over to the bar and met the most hostile pair of black eyes I've ever seen. They belonged to a beefy Native American who looked as if he was weighing our souls.

The beautiful vampire spoke, "I'm Pam and that is Long Shadow. We will be evaluating each of you and if it works out, you will start tomorrow tonight. We are looking for something different with our dancers. Show us what you've got."

She pointed to the iPod dock. Vampire girl introduced herself to Pam as "Teegan," stepped out first, and put her music on. I was surprised; it was some good house music. The electronic beats were pulsating and compelling. She quickly jumped on stage and began her routine. It was good, especially since she used the startlingly quick movements all vampires seem to be able do. It was only a few minutes. I glanced over at Pam and Long Shadow, but their faces reflected neither pleasure nor distaste. Teegan finished and jumped off the stage. Pam glanced at Long Shadow. He raised an eyebrow. Pam led Teegan out. The other two, Suzie and Bethany, did their thing and Pam led them out too. She returned and looked pointedly at me.

I walked over to the empty dock and started my music. I had chosen a Bedouin chant overlaid with a lush sensual beat. It seemed appropriate for the atmosphere of a vampire bar. I began to move. The routine I chose combined my belly dancing skills with some lock'n'pop hip-hop moves. Too soon it ended and I was climbing down the stage. Pam was right there and held out her hand. I smiled and took it.

"Well that was different," she said. "I like it. Eric will, too."

"Eric?"

"Your boss and mine."

"Really?" I breathed.

"Yeah, we can use you. I thought you had good moves. Right Long Shadow?"

"Yeah. Delicious!" said Long Shadow which scared the hell out of me. His fangs were extended; it was not a reassuring sight. I looked away.

"Well off you go. The bar will open soon and we've got to get prepared." She walked me out and I asked a question that had been nagging at me all night.

"Pam? If I work for you guys I'm safe, right? I don't need to worry? You'll provide security for the human folk working for you?"

Pam glanced over at me appraisingly.

"That's a very good question. You're the first to ask."

"I'd think that's the first thing any sane person would ask, right after how much are you paying me?"

She flashed me an amused smile.

"You are Eric's employee. Therefore every vampire will respect that relationship or face the consequences."

"So nobody crosses Eric?"

"Nobody."

She said that with a finality that made me shudder. The guy must be a total badass.

She opened the door to the parking lot. It was still early and a few cars, including a sleek looking red Corvette, were the only ones in the lot. I said goodnight to Pam and drove away.

The next night I arrived an hour before my first set to get ready. Tonight I was doing the prime 8pm-12am slot. They had set up a small dressing room for the dancers, which was a relief. I quickly changed and sat down to finish my makeup. Tonight's look was dark smoky eyes and blood red lips to complement the black ombre body stocking I wore. The material shimmered with black spangles and the ombre pattern was shaded in all the right places. It left very little to the imagination while actually showing nothing at all.

I also wore a pair of shiny patent leather stiletto boots. The whole outfit screamed "sex," which seemed to be the underlying theme in the bar. I was twirling in front to the mirror, making sure everything was perfect, when Pam stuck her head in to give me the 5 minute head's up.

She stared hard at me and then commented; "Now I know why you asked that question."

"What question?"

"The one about being vampire bait."

"I thought I asked about my safety."

"Same thing." she said, "Follow me."

We walked towards the stage and I stared straight ahead. Didn't want any distractions, and in this bar there were plenty. I handed my iPod to Long Shadow as I mounted the stage. His fangs were showing again. I guess that's the vampire equivalent of a hard-on, but with larger consequences. I did not like the way he stared at me, but if you are a performer you learn to blot out a lot.

The music started and I began my routine. Tonight I decided to use some remixed folk songs. Many of them were very old, but my DJ was a genius at this kind of fusion with dance beats. I let the music take over as I glided through my set.

Towards the end, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the large throne-like chair on the other side of the stage was occupied. I knew that Eric Northman, the vampire who owned _Fangtasia_, usually sat there on display for the humans who came to the club. I hadn't met him, but man, was he was big. His face was shadowed, but I saw long golden hair trailing over a pair of massive shoulders. It was hard to see more, but I got the distinct impression that his focus was on me. I could feel it. Wow. A little curious, I finished up to thunderous applause.

Vampire girl Teegan was at the foot of the stage waiting to begin her set. I barely glanced at her, but I heard a distinct hiss as I passed by. I stopped and glanced back; what the hell was her problem? As I turned to walk towards the dressing room, I realized there was a mountain of hard bodied muscle in my way. Said mountain was dressed in a sleeveless black silk t-shirt tucked into dark denim jeans. Black boots completed the ensemble, but it was the belt buckle that caught my eye; it was simply barbaric. It was a gorgon's head, as big as a man's fist, which looked to be solid gold. The snakes surrounding the awful snarling face, which did look like it could turn you to stone, were all tangled together and added to the considerable heft of the buckle. I stared at it somewhat mesmerized.

Suddenly realizing I was being rude, I looked up, right into the face of the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I swear my mouth went dry.

A mane of long golden hair framed a wide brow and deep blue eyes fringed by thick gold lashes. His breathtakingly angular face had high cheek bones, a straight nose and a chiseled, square jaw line with a delightful little cleft in the middle. Eric Northman looked exactly like a Viking raider of yore. I'd find out later how on target my first impression was, but in the meantime I was at a loss for words. He hadn't moved during my thorough perusal but now his sensual lips parted in a dazzling white smile and his piercing eyes met mine.

"Jezebel Jones" he said, the voice deep and melodious, "You dance beautifully."

"Thank you," I replied shakily, still staring. Couldn't help it, the man was that gorgeous.

Besides, I was seriously overwhelmed by his sheer physical presence; he had to be at least six foot five.

"The music you chose was quite interesting." He continued.

"You like folk songs?" I said somewhat surprised.

"One of those songs had elements of Old Swede. Quite random and very surprising to hear in that format; it's been a long time."

Exactly how long, I wondered as I stood there grinning with pleasure.

"I'm glad you liked it, always great to make a good impression on your boss."

He nodded. "Indeed. Join me for a drink." This was not a request.

"You drink?" I asked incredulously.

"_**True Blood,**_" he said. The dazzling smile turned enigmatic and I thought, "_Yeah, I just bet_," and it must have crossed my face because he regarded a bit more intently.

I regrouped.

"Mr. Northman may I join you after I get dressed?"

"Call me Eric," he said eying me with appreciation. "Don't bother changing; I like what you're wearing." And that was that.

He turned and led the way towards a booth at the back of the club. I followed and couldn't help noticing the stares of vampires and humans alike. The fangbangers looked jealous and the vampires looked at me with new interest. Either way, it was not a good vibe. Oh great, I thought unhappily while Eric strode ahead not noticing anyone. He stopped by the booth and waited for me to be seated. I couldn't be sure, but I swore he inhaled sharply as I passed by. It was very disconcerting because I was feeling self conscious at that point.

A human waitress, since they were the only ones who served, came up and took our order for drinks. I had already decided that nothing harder than a Coke would ever pass my lips in this place. Eric smiled and raised an eyebrow as he heard my request.

"No drinking on the job," I said to his unspoken inquiry.

"Not even when your boss invites you?

"Especially when your boss invites you," I countered. He grinned. It was a breathtaking thing to see.

"No fair," I muttered. Low enough so he wouldn't hear me.

"_Oh god_," I thought as the smile widened, "_he can hear me_!"

"It's ok," he assured me, "we have more enhanced senses than you do. There's no need to be nervous. I only want find out a little more about you."

"Sure," I said even more nervously, "what do you want to know?"

"I'm curious why a woman of your obvious talent would end up in a bar."

"Oh that's easy, you pay," I said a bit flippantly, and froze as something dangerous shifted in his eyes.

"I pay?" he stated coldly leaning forward, eyes narrowing. I suddenly felt like a mouse trapped by a cat's hungry stares.

I backpedaled, "Ah...what I mean is that it's tough in the professional dance world and I have to eat." The intense regard softened and he nodded. "So you think you'll enjoy working here?"

"Sure, as long as I'm safe." I said, looking over my shoulder, indicating the audience behind us.

The dazzling smile was back. "No need to worry; I have marked you as mine. You will..."

"Whoa. Marked me?" I interrupted.

"Yes. This chat guarantees your safety. No vampire or human in _Fangtasia_ will harm you."

"Eric all this sounds very strange to me."

"Our ways are different. We are very territorial. You are now a member of my retinue and all will respect that boundary."

"Wow," I said. "How archaic!"

"Yes, but it has its uses."

"So I'm yours? Talk about fringe benefits," I was laughing, "This is off the chain!"

"Off the chain?" He said raising one golden eyebrow. "I'm always amused at some of the terms your kind uses. Like fringe benefits, or my favorite, friends with benefits."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "You have friends who are human?"

"I wouldn't say they're friends, more like short term companions."

"Really? How about minions?" I said, smiling widely.

He smiled back, "Oh yes, minions too."

"But no long term human friends?"

"That's very difficult as we are extremely different from you." He fixed me with a level stare, "If what you're really asking is can we love humans then the answer is yes. It's rare but it can happen."

"It must take a rare human to attract that kind of devotion."

"So I would assume."

Intrigued I boldly asked, "So this has never happened to you?"

There was a moment of silence between us and for a moment I could swear he was looking inward but as soon as he noted my stare he became present again. My question remained unanswered as he leaned forward to ask the origin of my name, Jezebel.

The change of topic was so swift and so decisive that I dared not bring up the previous question again.

"Jezebel," I said, "is the name I chose for myself. My real name is Judith, but Jezebel attracts more attention. Besides, I don't blame her for being a seductress. It was the only kind of power women wielded in her time."

"Times haven't changed that much," he observed dryly, and I figured he would know. "You are very lovely and seductive, Jezebel."

I gave him a wry smile, "Uh huh, but wouldn't you say as a vampire you have the market on that particular attribute?"

"I'm not the average vampire but I won't disagree."

"Then I return the compliment, Eric."

Our eyes met something electric crackled between us. His lips turned up, "I look forward to getting to know you....Jezebel."

I took a deep breath, "And I you, Eric." I needed to get out of there so I stood up and he did too.

He took my hand turned it over and placed a kiss the inside of my wrist. It took every ounce of control I had to keep standing. Again I noticed a sharp inhale on his part, but I decided this might be a vampire thing—a thing that could be explained at a later date. I didn't ask, since I didn't want to offend him.

"Have a good evening Jezebel," he said softly, "I look forward to future performances."

Regarding me seductively from beneath his lashes, he left no doubt that sometime in the future, the very near future if the heat in his eyes was any indication, one of those performances would be in private. Feeling overwhelmed, I smiled nervously and went on my way.

Reviews make me think about all that lemony goodness waiting in the wings. *grin*

A/N: Thanks to my fabulous betas FDM and Galla …you are totally my goddesses! To all my talented peeps on the Sookieverse, you know who you are and I live for your updates.

Here is the link to "Other": www (dot) last(dot) fm/music/Elwood+Emission/_/Other


	2. Chapter 2 : Teasing A Viking

_A/N: My sincere thanks to all who read this story and took a moment to review it. I really appreciated the encouragement and I'm thrilled to keep giving you more._

_Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns everything except Jezebel. She's a got a life of her own. I only play in Ms. Harris' world, I own nothing in it. _

**Chapter 2**

Much to my surprise, the next day a fabulous arrangement of exotic flowers was delivered to my home. The card simply said "Jezebel...to future performances!" and was signed "E." Wow. The man had impeccable taste; they were amazingly beautiful.

A few weeks passed, and I was really enjoying the creative freedom dancing at the club had given me. I had amassed a decent fan base of vampires and humans alike. Eric's promise that I would be safe was as good as gold; I was admired or scorned from a safe distance. Even Long Shadow had stopped showing fang after that first night. Now he just narrowed his beady black eyes and nodded curtly whenever he saw me. That worked for me.

As for Eric, I would see him on those evenings he sat on display. He always stayed for my performances and took time to chat with me, calling me over to sit beside him after my set ended, much to the disgust of fangbangers and tourists alike. The legions of besotted humans who strived for his attention, which he gave quite sparingly, were astonishing.

He wasn't at the club every evening, but you could feel the charge in the atmosphere whenever he was there. His personality dominated the room. It took nerves of steel to approach him the nights he sat on that throne. Meanwhile, the spark between us kept growing exponentially. He wanted me, and Eric didn't strike me as a man who left his desires unfulfilled. I wanted him too, so it was just a matter of time. Our many conversations crackled with the heat of unsated desire.

As it was the first night we met, I found Eric at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me after my set, with a mysterious smile on his face. The club's semi-dark lighting highlighted the fierce beauty of his pale white face against the bright gold of his hair. Tonight he was dressed in a severely tailored black shirt tucked into dark gray slacks. Of course the belt he wore was yet another barbaric piece of art.

This time, it was a thick black leather belt studded with gold runes and a massive buckle that was a dragon's head. It looked truly ancient with a modern twist. That's the thing about Eric: he had his own style and always looked elegant and dangerous.

Smiling wickedly, I did a seductive roll of my hips that made the tiny bells on the skirt of my belly dancing costume tinkle as I stepped down to stand in front of him.

"Hello Eric." I breathed; this was me playing with fire. He smiled at the obvious provocation; taking my right hand he kissed the inside of my wrist. I shivered at the feel of his cool lips against my heated skin.

"You are pure vampire bait," he growled, and my temperature went up a few notches.

"I hear that a lot." I said.

"Then believe it; it's true."

"What if I only want to attract one specific vampire?" I asked coyly.

Reaching out he put a finger under my chin and looked into my eyes, "Then I suggest we stop playing games and treat ourselves to each other. Spend the night with me."

Wow, talk about laying all your cards on the table. Frankly, my heart was pounding in my chest, but this was what I wanted. _Be_ _careful what you ask for_ echoed in my mind, but my lips responded, "No games, I'd like that Eric."

I was happy my voice sounded stronger and more confident than I was feeling.

"Good," he purred, "I'll meet you by my car. It's the red Corvette."

But of course, I thought as I walked away, it fit his style perfectly. Gorgeous, sleek and powerful. I glanced back to see him still staring after me. He nodded and moved towards the exit.

I continued to the dressing room to get ready. It was mid-summer and a little warm, so I wore a midriff-baring emerald green halter sprinkled with tiny silver sequins, white capri jeans and a pair of flat silver sandals. The jeans clung like a second skin, emphasizing my curves quite nicely. Vampire bait huh? Eric Northman was a hunter if ever there was one. Bait didn't stand a chance.

On my way out I ran into Pam.

"Jezebel!" She exclaimed, "Your set was very entertaining tonight. You're thrilling them left and right, girl."

"Thanks Pam," I said, worried about keeping Eric waiting.

She noticed my glance at the exit. "Going so soon? I was about to invite you to have a drink with me."

My eyes widened—vampire bait indeed. "Sorry Pam, I've already got plans for the evening."

"That's too bad," she said, "Maybe some other time?"

She walked to the exit holding the door open for me and glanced out. We could both see Eric leaning against his car. He looked up as the door opened and Pam's amused gaze turned back to me.

"Your other engagement?"

"Uh...yes." I mumbled hastily.

"Well now, how interesting." She raised an eyebrow, "He would beat me to it," she smirked as I passed by.

I didn't know what to make of the comment, so I smiled brightly and walked towards Eric. His eyes were fixed on me in a way that wouldn't have been uncomfortable if you didn't know he was a vampire. I did, and my uncertainty went up one hundred percent; but then I reached him and he looked down at me with a smile of genuine warmth on his face.

"Jezebel," he said huskily, "You are a feast for the eyes."

I smiled but couldn't help but notice the food analogy. I figured it probably wouldn't have been an issue if a human male had said it, but this man was not human.

"Thank you," I replied, "Where are we going?"

"Some place where I enjoy relaxing. I think you'll like it. It's a beautiful night and I'm spending it in the company of a beautiful woman."

He examined my face and raised an eyebrow, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. Should I?"

His smile was guileless, "Not at all." He opened the car door and ushered me in.

He was at the wheel between one breath and the next. All thoughts of normality went out the window. My desire for Eric and my curiosity about him had gotten the best of me. No time to think as he roared out of the parking lot.

_**AN: Reviews are like lemons…you gotta squeeze to get results!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Liasions

_A/N: I felt like posting twice so here you go. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but I thought about Jezebel._

**Chapter 3**

The moon was heavy and full tonight, and despite the breakneck speed at which he drove, I was enjoying the thrill of the ride and the anticipation of finally being alone with the gorgeous creature beside me. The wind whipped his hair around his face, and there was a slight smile on his lips. He had been looking straight ahead, but now he turned to look at me.

"Not scared of my driving?" He asked, the smile widening into a mischievous grin. My heart skipped at the sound of his voice; his smile deepened. I was reminded of his comment about enhanced senses, but he was waiting for an answer.

"Not at all, it's pretty exhilarating," I said.

One blond eyebrow arched,

"Are you a thrill seeker, Jezebel?"

"I don't think so, but I do like the exposing myself to new things."

With a sidelong glance he said, "Would that include dating a vampire?"

"We're dating?"

"Yes."

"OK. Well I don't date much so this is a vast improvement."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a slave to my profession, Eric, and traveling all over the world doesn't leave much time for dating. Plus, I've only been in Louisiana for a few months. Between working at Fangtasia and trying to build a life here...." my voice trailed away.

"You have had lovers, yes?"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm still a virgin?" I asked with a smirk.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five!"

"So, what are the odds?" he said and winked at me.

I grinned back, "Hey, you never know!"

He just looked at me. At least he didn't roll his eyes.

"OK. Not so good. Sorry Eric, you'll only be my first when it comes to being with a vampire."

He locked eyes with mine, "Then I'm pleased to have that honor."

"Obviously I won't be your first when it comes to anything. You've dated black women, right?"

"I like women," he replied, "If I'm attracted to a woman the color of her skin isn't of any significance to me. Other qualities take precedence."

"Oh? Such as?"

"I enjoy beauty but I also like a good personality. The latter sustains my interest far longer than the former."

"Uh huh," I said, "I bet it would take a good sprinkling of the former to attract your attention, right?"

He laughed out loud, white teeth flashing; I really liked the sound of it.

"Maybe, but not always. Then again, there are other qualities a vampire would find more attractive depending on the human."

"Oh? Like what?"

The conversation had taken an interesting turn; I wasn't sure where it was headed, but I was intrigued about the prospect of learning something about Eric and vampire culture.

Then he said, "Flavor, for instance," and looked pointedly at me.

"Flavor?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Some humans are far more attractive than others because of their scent. Your scent is very compelling to me, I wonder why?"

"Must be crossed with fairy," I laughed.

His head turned sharply, "Fairy?"

"It's just a saying that runs in my family. My great grandma always swore we were part fairy on the Caucasian side of the family. She was a beautiful quadroon and her father was Irish, direct from Ireland. They say I'm a much, much darker version of her. She was kind of magical, a real wise woman."

"Is that so?" He said.

I could tell that this had sparked his interest; his gaze sharpened, and somehow I was having that mouse trapped by the cat feeling again. I figured I had better distract him.

"So you're saying I'm more like fine wine than soda pop?"

I could not believe I was having this insane conversation about my blood.

His eyes widened and he burst out laughing again.

"Jezebel, you're highly entertaining. It's what I like most about you."

"Great to know I inspire humor," I said sourly.

He reached over to cup my chin, "You also inspire admiration and desire," he said, his voice deepening.

"Ha!" I said.

"Would you feel better if I said I find you beautiful and interesting?"

"Maybe," I said, somewhat pleased.

"You are beautiful," he said softly, gently caressing my cheek before his hand returned to the wheel. He continued speaking, "I like the catlike slant of those big brown eyes and I greatly desire to test the softness of your lips. Your dancer's body is a little more voluptuous than some, but even more delectable for being so. I like your gracefulness, especially when combined with the blatant eroticism you express when you dance. Watching you has made me very impatient to have you," he finished huskily.

He glanced over again, "Besides, you have a great personality!" He winked.

It was my turn to laugh out loud.

"I didn't know vampires had a sense of humor," I said.

"Depends on the vampire," he grinned, "When you've lived as long as I have you tend to see the absurdity in most things."

"Is that cynical or what?" I said.

"More like factual; human nature hasn't changed much over the centuries."

"Human nature? I thought we were talking about your sense of humor versus other vampires'."

"Yes, humans amuse me."

I rolled my eyes and decided to ask the question about the time he seemed to be inhaling my scent.

"Eric? The first night we met I could have sworn you were taking in my scent."

He smiled wickedly, "You noticed that?"

"Yes," I said. "It was very disconcerting. You made me come with you to the booth; I was very self conscious about being hot and sweaty and you seemed to be enjoying it."

He picked up my hand and turned my wrist over, saying, "We vampires rely a lot on scent and I have a nose for rare vintages," as he kissed it.

A little shocked, I looked at him. "You all don't have much in common with humans anymore, do you?"

He smiled tightly, "Not really, but it would frighten far too many if they knew that as fact. We look like you, but we are not like you." Looking over at me he asked, "Are you frightened yet?"

I stared at him, "Are you trying to frighten me?"

"You are safe enough with me," he replied.

"I noticed you said safe enough, why the distinction?"

"Jezebel, being with me could be as safe as you want to be or as dangerous as you imagine it to be. I want to have sex with you but I also want to taste you."

He was looking at me very intently and he was still smiling, but now the smile had fangs.

My eyes widened. Of course he noticed.

"Are you scared now?" He inquired softly, those fierce blue eyes locked with mine.

Startled, I looked away. "No," I said, even so I could hear the slight tremor in my voice.

"I won't hurt you," he said, softer still, "I promise you will experience nothing but pleasure in my arms. You are free to say no; I won't ask again."

I looked over at him. The fangs still showed, but the choice was mine.

"I don't want to say no," I whispered.

He nodded and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Eric? I have to ask you something else."

He glanced over at me, brows slightly lifted.

"That first night, outside of my scent, what else attracted you to me?"

"You mean outside of wanting to take you the moment I saw you?"

He looked over at me again; I was looking at him skeptically. There was a touch of amusement in his eyes. "Ahh, you think I'm indiscriminate where my lovers are concerned, right?"

I nodded somewhat guiltily.

He shook he head. "Jezebel," I was surprised to hear his tone turn deadly serious, "There's a huge difference between being a meal and being my lover. Of the many humans who parade themselves before me nightly, some I taste, most I reject; but only a small number ever have a chance of making it into my bed."

I stared at him. Given what I'd heard about vampires and their feeding habits this came as a real surprise to me.

"Wait," I said, "don't you guys always want to have sex when you feed? I thought the drinking of blood and the need for sex was closely related."

He smiled without humor. "I assure you I can feed without getting aroused. There are a lot of myths about vampires out there, many we would just as soon leave exactly as they are."

"Wow, that's interesting," I said, and he shrugged.

"Now back to you," he continued, "I was watching when you auditioned and I liked what I saw: your beauty, poise and confidence were all very attractive to me. I liked you even more after our short conversation the night I introduced myself to you."

"You mean the little chat that felt like a job interview?" I interrupted.

"Yes, very perceptive of you. I wanted to feel you out see if you were as interesting within as you are without. Happily, you didn't disappoint me," he grinned.

"Oh gee thanks," I said.

He turned his head, his eyes boring into mine as his tone got serious again. I decided right then and there that I preferred to stay away from this side of his personality.

"A long life can get really tedious if you surround yourself with tiresome people. This is why most fangbangers have no hope of ever getting far with me. They're caught up in the whole vampire mythos. Many of my kind are quite happy to indulge those fantasies; I prefer to make money off of them."

"It's very profitable, right? The bar is packed most nights, and worse those evenings when you sit on that throne."

He nodded, "Yes. Give them what they think they want and never underestimate the power of marketing. They want dangerous and mysterious? I'm happy to provide it for them."

You had to admire Eric's pragmatic approach to dealing with our fascination with vampires.

"Eric, you are dangerous and mysterious!"

"Indeed," he commented dryly.

"Great! You're more than just another pretty face," I said, and he roared with laughter.

He reached over and caressed my cheek, "Jezebel, I am going to enjoy spending time with you."

I smiled but my heart skipped a beat. Damn, there was that grin again; I just know he can hear it.

Pretty soon we turned off the road, and a few minutes later, we reached a clearing on which sat a large two-story bungalow by a small lake. The big harvest moon reflected off large paned glass windows, which looked tinted. Eric stopped the car by the entrance and got out. He came around and opened my door, his hand extended to assist me out.

Human guys could learn a lot about handling women from this man. Then again, he probably spent a few lifetimes figuring out the female psyche, and that combined with a predator's natural tendency to study its prey was a deadly combination. Oh boy, this was not a reassuring train of thought. He was watching the play of emotions as they flew across my face, so I gave him my hand. Between one second and the next I was on my feet and this close to him. The man's supernatural nature was very evident this evening.

Barely breathing, I raised my head and looked into his eyes, which got a reaction. Eric cupped my chin and his mouth descended to cover mine. Suddenly I couldn't think; my entire universe wholly centered on the mouth that was tenderly, but very thoroughly, plundering mine. Every kiss I had ever received paled in comparison. Hoping I wouldn't spontaneously combust on the spot, I found myself eagerly pressing against him, returning the kiss with rapidly increasing heat. When he finally lifted his head, I stood there, pressed against his broad chest, totally awestruck and bedazzled. I didn't have to look up to know there was a smile on his face. Vampire or not, any man is pleased when a woman loses herself in his kisses that deeply. Eric was no exception.

"Wow," is all I managed to croak.

He said nothing but bent his head again to plant soft butterfly kisses along my jaw line and neck. It was one of my favorite things. A wave of pure unadulterated lust hit me like a Mack truck. My hands dropped and curled into tight fists at my sides. It felt like I was about to start gasping for air.

"Eric, have mercy," I whispered shakily. He smiled against my lips, planted one last kiss and stepped back.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "Where are we?" I said, trying to regroup. My voice betrayed me and cracked. Damn.

He smiled widely.

"This is where I plan to have my way with you."

"Oh? This is yours?"

"Yes. Come."

_A/N: Methinks someone's about to get lucky! Anyway, please keep reading and sharing your thoughts. Viking love requires some lovin' in return so all reviews are welcome. _


	4. Chapter 4: 21st Century Pillaging

_A/N: Several people have asked "Where is Sookie?" Sorry folks, no Sookie this time around, I wanted to explore a relationship that happened before he met Sookie. I don't subscribe to the idea that Eric didn't have any meaningful liaisons with women prior to meeting his bonded. He'd be bored to death if fangbangers were the only option! Wouldn't you? Yes Ms. Sookie Stackhouse knocked him on his beautiful ass but there have been others before her who possibly held his attention. Jezebel is one of them. So please go with the flow, I promise you won't be bored._

_So…citrus alert! Will you look at the __**size**__ of those lemons! *grin*_

_Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns everything, I just thought about Jezebel. _

**Chapter 4**

He took my hand and led me to the front door. Opening it, he switched on the lights. The place was quite impressive, with a soaring ceiling height and gorgeous honey blond wood paneling all over. He took my hand and led me into the expansive living room. It was tastefully appointed with beautiful mid-century Scandinavian furnishings, and many pieces of modern art and some fabulous accessories. This was not at all what I was expecting. As I turned to look at him I was thinking that there was definitely more to Eric than meets the eye.

"You like it?" He said, observing the smile of pleasure suffusing my face.

"Eric, this is wonderful!"

He laughed, "Yes, I think so too. This is a favorite retreat; I come here when I want to indulge myself, but unfortunately, it's never as often as I'd like. May I get you something to drink, perhaps a glass of wine?"

I said yes before I realized that I'd be the only one doing the drinking. Well, there was no help for it, as he disappeared into another room, which I presumed was a kitchen. Who knew the 6' 5" badass was secretly Mr. Hostess? He was back in a flash, wine glass in hand, I took it and sipped.

"Delicious!" I exclaimed. It truly was; too bad he couldn't share it with me.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, and my heart started racing again as he took my hand and led me upstairs. I guess the tour would have to wait.

We stopped at the first door at the top of the stairs. He opened it and I gaped in astonishment. It was a huge bedroom with a massive vaulted cathedral ceiling, which, along with the walls, was painted black. The soft glow of strategically placed recessed lighting, and a white ceiling fan, made the stark color warmer somehow. A thick area rug with a modern geometric pattern covered the warm wood floor. I noticed there were no windows on this side of the house, interesting. A huge platform bed, which could probably have slept several people comfortably, dominated the center of the room. There were other pieces of furniture scattered throughout the room.

Eric kept the Danish Modern theme going; as a result everything was tasteful and harmonious.

The one thing that seemed a little out of place was a massive antique claw foot bathtub that occupied a platform in one corner of the room. It looked like it could hold Eric and several friends. I wondered about it, as I noticed a pretty fireplace on the opposite side with a huge mirror over the mantle. The room was just the right temperature, but I could imagine how fabulous it would be to bathe with the fire going on a cold night. This was a room totally dedicated to seduction. I stepped inside and the vampire closed the door behind me.

I was still gawking when Eric took the wine glass from my hand and placed it atop a gorgeous wooden bureau. I looked at him.

"So, you like it?" he said.

"Yes," I whispered. "It's fabulous."

"What about the music?"

Music? Whoa, I hadn't noticed when it had started, sounded a bit like a folk song. "It's beautiful," I replied, "but I don't recognize the language."

He smiled gently; "This is the original version of that Swedish folk song you had remixed the first night you danced at Fangtasia. Just something else that made me notice you the first night we met."

Wow, I thought, that was so random. I watched as he walked over and took me in his arms. I looked up, "_**Breathe**_," I reminded myself insistently.

"Jezebel," he began, "Do you remember what I wrote on the card I sent with your flowers?"

"Yes," I said, "To future performances." I smiled slightly remembering the fabulous flowers. "The flowers were really lovely, Eric."

"No lovelier than you, my sweet. Jezebel, I want to make love to you, and I want to feel all the passion you unleash in your performances. I want to taste the wildness in your blood that calls to me. Lover, I want you."

I didn't say anything; I just wound my arms around his neck and began to move sensually against him. I was really shocked when he moved quite gracefully with me. He bent his head to deliver yet another scorching kiss, and I closed my eyes and let my enjoyment of the moment wash over me. By now his large hands were on my hips pulling me even closer to him, molding his powerful body against mine. I opened my eyes and looked up; his eyes were hungry and desire was clearly etched on his beautiful face. The stark evidence of his arousal pressed hard and insistent against my belly. I wanted him as badly as he wanted me.

"Now?" He whispered against my lips. Almost incoherent after that kiss I could only nod my assent. He moved. The next moment we were on the bed, my clothes flying, and then I reveled in the sensual appreciation on his face once he had me completely naked.

"Jezebel," he breathed.

Just that one word, my name, conveyed the effect I had on him. I responded in kind by running my fingers down his half naked chest. He was still partially dressed, smiling as I tugged at his belt impatiently.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," he said.

I looked up at him, feeling even more empowered by the pleasure in his voice, "I like a man who can give me what I need," I retorted.

He leaned forward, so we were both kneeling on the bed. "Just make sure you don't hold anything back," he growled.

"Make me give it all to you," I challenged.

"Oh, you will," he smiled wickedly.

He slid off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing. I watched and stopped breathing.

His was a warrior's body, honed in battle, muscular and athletic. If the model for Michelangelo's David is considered the epitome of masculine beauty, then Eric Northman is his equal or better, especially where it mattered most. My eyes moved down his body and I barely had enough time to register **'Oh My God!**' when he swept me into his arms. I was in shock and out of sheer self preservation I reached up and twisted my fingers in his hair as I pulled his face down to mine and softly bit his lower lip. He groaned deeply and crushed me even harder against him.

"Yes, lover," he murmured roughly, as my teeth skimmed along his neck and moved down to graze across his pale flat nipples. His fierce moans of pleasure increased as my fingers curled firmly around his awesome length. I stroked him and smiled as he blissfully closed his eyes. That moment was very short lived as his alpha male persona reasserted itself. He moved out of my grasp and was instantly and intently focused on driving me crazy.

"Open for me lover," he whispered darkly, his long fingers slowly skipping down my belly, down to where they parted and entered me. His fangs were completely distended, but it didn't scare me. I loved the feel of them as his clever tongue circled my nipples, their sharp ends deliberately pricking me, twin sensations of pleasure and pain, almost too much to bear. I was going up in flames, the long weeks of sexual tension between us urgently demanding release. I was ready for him and he knew it because suddenly I was on my back and felt him position himself to enter me.

"Jezebel, I want you, lover," he said, as I looked up to drown in a blazing ocean of blue.

"Eric, I want you too," I whispered back hoarsely. He thrust deeply, searing me to the core. I cried out; it had been awhile, and Eric was not average in any way. He was gentle after the initial shock, and moved very slowly to allow my body to adjust.

After a few moments though he looked down at me, "I can make this easier," he whispered in my ear.

Pulling out, he replaced himself with those insanely talented fingers. The tension he had started barely eased up as he moved down my body, dropping white hot kisses on all my favorite places. I couldn't believe the pleasure I was experiencing with just his hands and mouth. Now he was running his tongue along my inner thigh, fangs abrading the sensitive skin.

I was one shuddering breath from orgasm when he looked up and locked eyes with mine. "Look at me," he commanded softly. I nodded and struggled to concentrate as those fingers wreaked havoc with my senses. It was about to get worse. As I stared at him, he nuzzled my inner thigh, bared his fangs and bit. I was undone. The orgasm crashed over me like a raging tsunami and continued without mercy, peaking and receding with each pull of his lips. My heart was beating wildly in my throat, and after what seemed like an eternity, Eric stopped and gently licked the tiny wounds. Moving swiftly up my body, he roughly spread my legs and entered me with a passion that bordered on savagery.

I lay transfixed beneath the powerful vampire as he thundered into me again and again, his beautiful face transformed into a mask of unholy joy. I was half screaming his name as he smiled and said, "Oh yes, lover, I want everything you have to give," and the pace quickened. Then suddenly he stiffened above me, closed his eyes and uttered a deep, guttural moan. A heartbeat later, his mouth swooped down to capture mine. I shuddered violently as yet another orgasm ripped me apart.

A long while afterward, nothing could be heard but soft music somewhat overwhelmed by the sound of my labored breathing. Eric lay heavily on top of me, the coolness of his body a delicious pleasure after all that heat.

I shifted a bit to accommodate the weight; he noticed. Pulling out gently, he rolled on his side and propped his head up to look down at me. I gazed back, my breath catching in my throat, dazzled yet again by his spectacular beauty. The deep sapphire blue eyes were calmly regarding me; his lips curved into a satisfied smile, hair falling wildly around his exquisite face. He lifted a hand and a cool finger wiped away the sweat beading my upper lip.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquired softly.

I smiled up at him; "I'm thinking you look like the cat that swallowed the canary whole." He laughed, "Yes, I'm the cat and I enjoyed making my little canary sing."

"There was more screaming than singing," I muttered pointedly.

He grinned smugly and I felt a hand gently caress the near invisible puncture wounds on my inner thigh, "What about this?" He asked.

My eyes narrowed; "Doesn't that officially make me a fangbanger?"

He shook with laughter and crushed me gently into his cool embrace. Softly nuzzling my neck he said, "Very funny, but you're avoiding the question. Tell me, lover."

I sighed, "Eric, when you started to drink from me, I thought you wouldn't stop. Right in the middle of the best orgasm in my life, I was half terrified you wouldn't stop—worse, I didn't want you to stop."

He regarded me thoughtfully for a moment, and then he bent down and kissed me very tenderly.

"Jezebel," he said softly, "When I make love and I taste my lover, I'm not necessarily feeding. The act of taking blood while fucking a lover definitely heightens the sexual experience for the vampire, but it's not necessary. I'm ancient, even in our world; I don't need a lot of blood to sustain me."

I listened in disbelief. What? He doesn't need a lot of blood? You mean the older the vampire the less the need to kill? How old was he anyway?

"Um, Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly how old are you?"

He looked at me through half shuttered eyes, "Old enough?"

"Oh, come on," I snapped, a touch irritated, "Tell me!"

His index finger was tracing my lips again; I bit it sharply. His eyes flared dangerously and I felt him grow hard against my thigh. _Uh oh!_ I wasn't ready for that just yet.

Distraction time, "So how do I taste?"

The fangs appeared automatically. _Oh great, so much for distracting him_, but he answered, "Long Shadow was right, you are delicious!"

"Long Shadow? Ugh. Please don't remind me."

He raised an eyebrow but continued, "You have given me great pleasure this evening, Jezebel, and I know I've done the same for you. We have truly enjoyed each other, have we not? You held nothing back."

"You wouldn't let me," I said, "Ooh, I like the way you call me lover."

He smiled.

"Seriously, Eric, won't you tell me?" I asked, my previous question not forgotten.

He frowned slightly and I raised a hand to smooth his brow, but he caught it and kissed it.

Then he looked at me, his tone serious, "Little one, if you are immortal, it does you no good to dwell in the past. You must progress with the centuries, or you will begin to experience soul sucking ennui and wish for your death. I am over a thousand years old," he said, and he smiled, watching my eyes widen.

"I was a Viking then and I am Eric Northman now. The span of time between the ages means nothing to me. I am a creature of the present. I do not dwell in the past. I rarely think about it or speak about it. This is the way I have come to enjoy immortality, and I don't regret it." He got silent, the frown still marring the perfect beauty of his smooth brow.

It was a shock to have my suspicions confirmed, but I really didn't like Eric being serious, so I said, "You know, I can totally picture you dressed in animal hides and a helmet? I can definitely see you going off to war, wielding a huge sword. Did you keep any of the stuff from the days of yore?"

"Oh, I still have the huge sword," he said as he grabbed my hand and curled my fingers around the weapon in question.

"No doubt," I replied, "I know I'm feeling deeply plundered. Pillaging is next on the agenda right?" He laughed shaking his head at me.

"I know," I said, "I should just shut up."

"I don't want you to," he replied capturing my face between his large hands, "Your personality is what I like best about you, remember?"

"Say what? My personality? After all that plundering? Bite me!"

"Yes lover," he growled, "Now where else do you taste sweet?"

It didn't take him long to find out.

The pillaging commenced, the screaming, too.

As the night wore on, we went much slower and I was much more aggressive, which he liked. I enjoyed exploring his fabulous body, teasing him, tasting him, and he let me. This was I how discovered that Eric loved to get bitten. It was hysterical, of course, since that was his actual nature. I was straddling him and he was caressing my face; I caught two of his fingers in my mouth and sucked them gently. Flicking my tongue between each digit, he watched me with his eyes half closed and a slight smirk on his lips. I put the hand on my ass, bent over, and slowly bit his lower lip. He groaned. Encouraged, I nipped him along his jaw line, my tongue stopping to swirl in the little indentation on his chin. He definitely liked the nips so I grew bolder, alternately kissing and biting from his earlobe to his long, graceful neck. The groans definitely turned to moans. I bit his collarbone sharply and he hissed. I smiled, moving down to his dark pink nipples, teasing one with the tip of my tongue, alternately sucking and blowing cool air across it, watching as it hardened. He shifted restlessly, both hands now gripping my ass tightly.

I felt the throb of his massive erection as he began slowly grinding against my folds. In an instant I was sopping wet, but I stopped him with a palm to his chest as he began to position me for entrance.

"Oh no, Mr. Northman, it's my turn to pillage and plunder."

He growled, and I bit his nipple fiercely. He almost threw me off he reared up so quickly.

"What's the matter, Eric?" I asked innocently.

"You are playing with fire, Jezebel."

"Don't I know it? Feel like getting burned?"

I punctuated this with another fierce nip to his other nipple. His grip tightened considerably as he hissed.

"You like?" I asked mischievously.

"More than you know," he smiled, showing fang.

"Oh, do tell! It's funny meeting a vampire who likes to get bitten."

"You're such a comedienne," he said, eyes narrowing, "Let me see if you think this is funny."

In a heartbeat I was under him, legs over his shoulders as he sank deeply into me. Talk about dying by inches! I let out a strangled moan.

"Who's laughing now?" he whispered darkly with a dangerous smile on his face. He tilted my pelvis and I cried out in ecstasy as I was positioned to take him completely. No thoughts of humor as he had his way with me.

He was tireless, insatiable and very inventive. The sheer volume of his sexual expertise was breathtaking; then again, he had more than a few lifetimes to perfect it all.

My favorite part of the night, however, was at the very end. While sitting cross legged beside me, he suddenly reached over and pulled me into his lap. Grinning wickedly, he lifted me up and slowly impaled me, not stopping until my legs were tightly wrapped

around his hips. On my side, this act was accompanied by a series of soft screams and moans that tore out of my throat and into his mouth as he kissed me deeply. We stayed like that for a good long while. It gave me time to enjoy more of those soul searing kisses he was inclined to give and the incredible feel of his powerful body bonded to mine. I savored our muted whispers of passion and delight as we took pleasure in each other, but then he began deliberately rocking me back and forth, faster and faster. Soon I was holding on to him for dear life, nails digging into his broad shoulders, my head thrown back, exposing my throat, feeling his fangs deliberately scraping my neck; so erotic the threat, even though he didn't bite me. This time he wasn't gentle.

Instead he was relentless, making me take him to the hilt again and again, deliberately holding me on the edge of insanity while enjoying my raw sobs of ecstasy. He mercilessly pushed us towards the unbelievable moment when we exploded simultaneously. As I collapsed in his arms, totally exhausted, I felt him lift and carry me to another room.

He gently laid me down, and I didn't even have the energy to look around. "Dawn is almost here, lover," he whispered, "I must rest. Stay, Jezebel, enjoy my home; everything you need is here. I'll come back to you at sunset." His cool lips brushed my overheated brow, but I was fast asleep by the time he took his leave.

This was the first of many nights I spent with the vampire Eric Northman.

_A/N: I hope you found the lemons to your liking? Well the morning after is coming and if you love the idea of showering __**Northman Style**__ you'll give the darlings a review. Thanks to all who are taking the time to show some love. *puss*puss* (Swedish for "kiss kiss")._


	5. Chapter 5: Casa Northman

_A/N: I can't express my gratitude to those of you who've taken the time to show some love and give some much needed encouragement. This story has really been a lot of fun to write. _

_This one has a big ole' lemon. *grin*_

_Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris has built a world I love to play in. I own nothing. _

**Chapter 5**

I awoke the next morning in a smaller bedroom than I had been in the night before. This one had windows, and filtered sunlight streamed in through sheer blue curtains that reminded me of Eric's eyes. The room itself was very elegant and decorated with modern furnishings. There were some pretty pastel watercolors on the walls and I wondered if Eric had picked everything out himself.

I was sprawled out in the middle of a queen sized platform bed. The sheets had a wildflower motif and I was totally naked on top of them. I shifted a bit and winced. Apparently I was sore in places, a vivid reminder of Eric's passionate lovemaking. My god… did I really take all of _**that**_? I smiled; it had been an interesting night. Speaking of which, I glanced over at the night table and saw a note. Next to the note was a bottle of B12 vitamins and a glass of water.

Picking it up it read, "Lover, take care of yourself today and I'll take care of you tonight."

Since I regularly took vitamin supplements, I knew B12 helps with anemia. If you're a vampire's lover, acquiring that condition is a real possibility. I laughed out loud, shaking my head at what a thoughtful predator he turned out to be. I sat up and took the pills. It was then I noticed that my clothes were neatly folded on a bench at the foot of the bed along with my purse and sandals. Something else also caught my eye.

Draped across the edge of the bed was a beautiful Japanese kimono. It was bright red silk, lined with cream, and it had little golden dragons hand embroidered around the hem and cuffs. A spectacular black dragon with scales colored peacock blue, red, yellow and gold, covered the back of the garment and the dragon's eyes were set with two large emeralds.

As I examined it closely, I noted that the workmanship was absolutely flawless. It was probably a priceless antique, but there was no doubt that it had been left out for me. At any rate, the marveling over the robe had to wait; I needed a bathroom pronto.

Getting up, I sighed with relief when I saw there was indeed a bathroom off to the side. I walked over and entered. It was a big room with a huge glass enclosed shower. The sink was shaped like a glass bowl and had a separate wooden cabinet underneath, and of course, there was a toilet. Nice, since vampires don't go. I also saw that another huge claw foot tub occupied the other side of the room. Between this and the one in Eric's bedroom, I was thinking that a certain someone in this house must really love taking baths.

The cabinet was stocked with handmade soaps, shower gels, bath salts, lotions, toothbrushes and tampons. He actually stocked tampons! Large fluffy white towels were neatly piled on a bench next to the tub, and a plush white bath mat covered the floor. This room was painted a pale aqua blue, whereas the bedroom was painted warm beige. The contrast was very pretty.

The windows in the room were situated higher up, so there was a huge patch of sky. I stared at myself in the large horizontal mirror that ran along the wall over the vanity and I was shocked that I actually looked relaxed and well rested. I figured a good hot soak in the tub would ease any residual soreness, especially with the mineral bath salts that were available.

I got busy and ten minutes later, I was totally immersed in sheer bliss. I was actually getting a little wrinkled by the time I got out, so I was overly generous with a honey scented body lotion I found. It was right after that I realized I was absolutely ravenous. Slipping into the kimono, which was a perfect fit, by the way, I made my way downstairs.

I found myself tiptoeing as I passed the door of the first room, which I supposed was Eric's. The fact that he had taken the time to put me in another room was a clear indication that he wanted privacy while he slept. I remembered there were no windows in that room, perfect for a vampire.

Once downstairs, I headed directly to the kitchen; food first, I could explore later. I desperately hoped he was as conscientious with food as he was with the bath products, and I wasn't disappointed. The fridge was stocked with eggs, milk, cheese, bacon, bread, juice and butter. There were also several six packs of _**True Blood**_. I made myself an omelet, toast and a pot of some exotic coffee he had purchased and sat at the breakfast bar to consume it. It was right in the middle of my second cup of coffee that I realized my being here this morning had been a foregone conclusion.

Eric hadn't even considered that I'd refuse him, so he had prepared for me. It was heartwarming and a touch irritating, to tell you the truth. The man was supremely self confident. Not that I ever gave him any indication that I would turn him down. No, all signs pointed to me being exactly where he wanted me to be, and lord knows I was quite willing.

I washed up the pan, plates and utensils I used, even though he had a dishwasher. Actually, he had a stunning set of stainless steel kitchen appliances and everything else one could imagine in a chef's kitchen. None of it looked like it had been used, but that's beside the point considering a vampire's diet. I glanced at the clock on the microwave and noticed it was about 3 in the afternoon. I must have slept like the dead last night, and I laughed out loud at the thought. There was a deck behind the kitchen, so I opened the door and stepped outside. The house was high off the ground, and a stairway off the back of the deck led down to the back yard and the lake. The weather was very comfortable and it would have been nice to explore, but I felt somewhat drowsy after the large meal. I decided a short nap was needed. I stepped back inside and walked back out to the living room, where there were several couches and comfortable chairs. I settled on a comfy leather chaise lounge that was scattered with pillows by a window. Curling up, I was soon fast asleep.

I was having an amazing dream. I dreamed my lover came to me hungry with need. He reached for me, and I opened to him. My body, already primed for him, welcomed the mating as his lips parted mine. It seemed so real I awoke with a start. The sun was long gone and the room was illuminated by candlelight. The dream was real. Eric Northman was indeed making love to me. The silk kimono was spread open and I lay on my back near the edge of the chaise.

Eric was kneeling between my parted thighs, his large hands under me, raising me to his lips as his mouth worked its awesome magic. He knew I was awake when I gasped and breathed his name.

He looked up at me with a dark smile on his handsome face, his eyes bright and piercing. "You're finally awake," he said. "I was beginning to doubt my skill, you slept so soundly."

"No need to doubt," I said, "I was having the best dream ever and it turned out to be real."

"So sweet," he murmured as he moved up and slid into me. Gathering me in his arms he stood up with my arms clasped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"This is how I really want to fuck you lover," he said as he began thrusting into me, half crouched, which made the penetration even deeper. There was no sign of strain on his part; the big Viking held me up as if I weighed nothing. I moved with him, enjoying the interplay of his muscles as they flexed beneath his smooth white skin. I moaned softly as he deeply plundered my depths. His face was very close to mine, fangs distended, eyes narrowed to blazing blue slits. He looked quite dangerous.

I shivered as he opened his eyes and focused on me.

"I hunger for you, Jezebel," he said, "I want to taste you, lover."

Startled, I blurted, "God yes, Eric!"

Still looking into my eyes, he growled, "You are mine?"

"Yes." The word tripped so easily off my tongue, I knew I was his.

He bent his head to the curve of my neck, his tongue lightly running along its length, and then, he bit. I inhaled sharply as the sharp fangs sank into me, and with a deep guttural moan, Eric drank from me. The feeling was indescribable, the sharp pain above, pure ecstasy below. It was too much. I came violently, frantically pressing myself against him, feeling the powerful thrust of his hips juxtaposed against the seductive pull of his lips against my neck. It went on for awhile, and I couldn't tell if he was drinking from me or kissing me. It didn't matter, because once again, I didn't want it to stop, and I'm sure I said so.

Finally he raised his head; my blood glistened on his lips and fangs. I whispered how much I enjoyed what he was doing to me and felt him grow harder. _**Oh my god!**_ His mouth found mine and I tasted myself on his lips. He liked sharing the bloody kiss; I could tell because the thrusts deepened. All of a sudden the vampire tore his lips from mine, and closing his eyes, he gave a harsh bellow, grinding deeply into me as he shuddered with the intensity of his release. He straightened up and hugged me tightly, burying his face in the curve of my neck as he whispered, "Jezebel…Jezebel." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his arms around me, the peaceful afterglow of the orgasm and the cool softness of his hair trailing over my shoulder and chest.

Afterwards he didn't put me down. Instead he carried me upstairs to the bathroom in the small bedroom. Walking over to the shower, he turned it on and stepped in. I slid down to stand on my own but he pulled me back into his arms, hugging me gently as we stood under the pounding force of the warm water. I liked that Eric really knew how to hug somebody. A lot of men don't understand the power of intimacy; Eric was aware and then some.

Looking down he softly kissed my brow.

"You slept well, lover?"

"Yes, and thank you for that awesome wake up call! What girl wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning?"

A wet finger tapped my nose and I felt him shake with laughter.

"Indeed. What man wouldn't enjoy waking his lover in that manner?"

"You'd be surprised," I said.  
"Then he's probably not a good lover."

He put some shower gel in his hands and began soaping me up while simultaneously massaging me. He was very skilled, and I relaxed under his clever hands.

"So, you had a craving?" I asked, smiling up at him as he shampooed my hair.

"So it seems. I awoke and you weren't in your room, so I found you downstairs. You were sleeping soundly, but I wanted you. I like the taste of you" he grinned, "so delicious!"

I wasn't used to such frankness from a man and I looked down shyly. He cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"Jezebel, we are lovers, and there is nothing we do to each other that is any cause for shame."

"Uh huh…but now I have punctures on my neck and everyone will know what I've been up to with you."

"You aren't ashamed of being with me, are you?" He sounded really serious and I could see he wasn't happy with my observation.

"No!" I was quick to disabuse him of the notion. "Not at all, I'm just thinking out loud."

"I'm vampire and you're human. What do you think anyone would conclude about our relationship?"

"That I'm a Happy Meal?"

His arms tightened around me as he roared with laughter.

"I don't know whether to fuck you or drown you."

"I'm going to need food before we do either," I said. "Your guest has fed you, so now you feed your guest. See how that works?"

"Yes. Let me take you out to dinner."

"Awesome! Actually I'm hard pressed to leave the comfort of this love nest," I said "but I don't feel like having breakfast again."

"I still want to fuck you," he growled, "but yes, let us attend to your human needs first."

"Speaking of which, you really have a well stocked bathroom. Tampons, Eric? You bought those yourself?"

An image of the big Viking purchasing that item at a store almost had me in hysterics. He kissed the top of my head and said, "You forget, I own a bar, and that is one of the items we stock in the Ladies Room."

Oh right! You know I wonder about women who come into the bar on the days that Aunt Flo is visiting. Must make for an interesting night among vampires eh?"

"Of course we're able to tell when any female is…." He paused, "Beg pardon, what did you just say? Aunt Flo? What does that mean?"

I took a moment to explain, since there were some cultural colloquialisms that vampires weren't familiar with. Especially the older ones like Eric who didn't watch TV or bother much with pop culture. He shook his head. You could almost hear him mentally exclaim, "Ugh. Humans!"

"Let's go," he said, and got out of the shower pulling me with him.

We dried off and got dressed. I pulled on yesterday's clothes; since I hadn't worn them much, they were still fresh. It was then that I discovered that besides being a guest bedroom, this room also served as Eric's dressing room. There was a huge, tricked out walk-in closet with a floor-to-ceiling mirror on the other side of the room. He walked in and put on a tight pair of black jeans; there were tons of them neatly stacked on shelves in the closet along with racks of other clothing. He also donned motorcycle boots and a fitted long sleeved black t-shirt that showed off the absolute perfection of his physique. He brushed his hair, and it flowed in thick golden ripples down his back. I wondered if I'd ever stop lusting after him. Probably not. _Oh well_, I smiled to myself, _I'd just have to suffer_. He caught my smile and asked _what's up_? I truthfully told him that I was just admiring him. He walked over and pulled me into his arms, sweetly hugging me. Then taking my hand, he led me to his car; we got in and left the house behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Dining Out

_**A/N: Looks like our Jezebel is having a lot of fun with the Viking. Actually, who wouldn't? Just wanted to say this story came about when my best friend wrote a very NIN influenced song called "Other." It totally reminded me of Eric. Edgy, industrial, gritty and sophisticated at the same time. **_

_**You can check it out: **__**.fm/music/Elwood+Emission/_/Other**_

_**Discalimer: Charlaine Harris owns everything. Me? I just play in her sandbox every now and then. **_

**Chapter 6**

"You liked the kimono?" asked the gorgeous maniac behind the wheel as we were tearing down the highway on the way back to Shreveport.

"Yes. Thanks for loaning it to me!"

"It's a gift, not a loan."

"Really? Eric, thank you. It's beautiful."

He looked away from the road, "You are the beautiful one, lover. I am pleased that we share such good chemistry."

"Yes, chemistry. I'm the one hoping I don't spontaneously combust every time you kiss me."

"Yes, those were some very exciting kisses," he grinned, "especially the one I was giving you before you awoke."

"Oh my god!"

"I enjoyed it immensely," he continued, "And if you combust I'll just have to burn with you."

"As if you would," I replied.

His hand reached over to stroke my cheek, "You never know."

"Ha!" I said and he grinned.

Pretty soon we were back in Shreveport and he was pulling into a parking lot behind a well known restaurant. I'd never had dinner with a vampire, so this was going to be an interesting experience. He came around and got me out of the car, clasping his hands with mine we entered the restaurant. The hostess's eyes gleamed appreciatively when she saw Eric, who could look human to the unobservant. She quickly seated us at a semi-private table. I noticed that many of the patrons gaped at him as he sat down. Well, besides being a vampire, he was an amazing specimen of masculinity.

The waiter came over and handed us menus. Eric's was different from mine. He turned it around so I could see. His listed several flavors of an expensive blood substitute. So he had been here before.

I chose a small salad and a blackened salmon and pasta dish but left out the garlic at Eric's request. He ordered a glass of wine for me and chose his drink, Type B, my blood type. He smiled innocently at me when I suspiciously narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you can make a distinction between blood types, eh?'

"I told you I have a nose for rare vintages."

I raised my eyebrows when he said that.

"Right, that semi-awkward conversation we had about flavor last night."

"That conversation wasn't awkward for me; you needed to learn a few hard truths."

"Well that certainly blew any vampire fantasies to hell and back."

"If we're going to be lovers, I can't have you remain ignorant about certain aspects of dating a vampire."

"Would that be me personally, or do you take the time to set all your women straight?"

"Only the ones who can take it, and me," he smiled wickedly.

_Now why did I think he meant something else? _

"Oh yes, I definitely **took** you and I'm damn sore for it too!"

"Good. You'll heal."

_So I wasn't wrong in deciphering his double-entendre. _

"Uh huh, that's only if you ever plan on giving me a chance."

He arched an eyebrow, "Crying pity?"

"No. Just crying."

He laughed and reached over, taking my hand in his he said, "I can ease your pain."

"Yeah? How?"

"You'll see."

The secret smile on his face was a wonderful thing to behold.

Vampire blood has the power to heal. This is why some humans called 'Drainers' hunted vamps and sold their blood on the black market, where it was known as 'V'. It was also a potent hallucinogen, and the older the vampire, the more expensive the blood. There had been incidences of humans going insane after taking a dose of V. Of course, it was a hazardous undertaking, hunting vampires. Drainers disappeared all the time, not to mention the many drug dealers who where found ripped apart when their quarry managed to escape. I remember reading about a group of guys who had filmed the draining of a vampire. Apparently, the discarded vampire was found just in time by his nest mates and saved. As for the idiots who did the filming? They were found brutally slaughtered a week after the video was posted to YouTube. You messed with the undead at your peril.

I didn't know what Eric was offering to do, but any additional questioning was interrupted as the waiter brought my salad, the wine, and his synthetic drink.

"Do you really like that stuff," I asked.

"No. It's vile and disgusting. However, it is nutritious." His lips turned down as he said this, and I laughed.

"I bet you don't drink it much, do you?"

"Only socially."

"And the rest of the time?"

"The ah…willing hordes suffice."

"You've fed from me twice."

"Yes. Your blood is very intoxicating to me. You are so very sweet on my tongue."

"You said that about other parts of me too."

"Indeed, lover, but you don't want to remind me of that right now or your dinner will go uneaten."

I got the distinct feeling he was serious. I moved on to a tamer topic.

"Eric, can I ask you something about the kimono?"

"Yes?"

"It's an antique, right?"

"Yes. It was made about 175 years ago, and I was a friend of the artist who created it. Japan was just beginning to open up to trade with the West when I first visited."

"You've had it that long?  
"Yes."

"Wow! Why would you give me something so precious?"

He stared at me, "Perhaps because you've given me something even more precious?"

I decided to move away from that line of questioning.

Then he leaned in and said, "Jezebel, you must eat regularly and take care of yourself if you wish to continue our relationship. I will endeavor not to taste you too often but it will be hard; I like drinking from you as I'm fucking you."

As soon as he said that I felt a stab of lustful longing right in the nether region. It's wrong for you to react to just words, right?

"I think I've eaten enough," I said.

"Your pasta hasn't been served."

"We can get it to go."

"Why?"

"Please just get the check, unless you want me in your lap trying to make out with you in public."

He shook his head, "I like the idea of you in my lap, but you must eat. There's more than enough time for me to thoroughly quench your lust."

"Damn."

"So impatient, lover," he said.

"Oh? So now that you've had me you've got all the patience in the world?"

"No, I don't, but I want you to remain healthy so I can keep fucking you, tasting you and making you scream."

Oh god, one spontaneous combustion coming up.

Luckily the waiter came back with my pasta dish, and I realized I was starving. I dug in and didn't say another word until I finished. Eric sat back in his chair, watching me and sipping his drink every now and then. There was a look of amusement on his face as I Hoovered up the food, even though there was a substantial bit of it. Finally, the last piece of pasta crossed my lips; I put my fork down and sat back, replete with satisfaction.

Picking up the wine glass, I took a sip and looked over at Eric.

"That was interesting," he said.

"You mean the unladylike way I cleaned my plate?"

"No. I like it when a woman enjoys a meal. Eating, like fucking, is all about passion. I loathe dining with women who nibble."

"In that case, I'm extremely passionate!"

"I know," he replied. "I'm very impatient to experience that passion again."

"Not bored yet?"

"Not possible with you. Let's get out of here."

"What? No dessert?"

"You're dessert," he said and winked at me.

He looked around and caught the eye of the waiter, who hurried over. He received and paid the check, and in a few minutes we were in the car driving back to his house. However, on the way there, something occurred to me.

"Eric? I can't go home with you."

"What? Why?!"

"I have a set at the bar tonight!"

"No you don't; I called Pam before you got up and arranged to have another dancer take your place."

"Oh man, now I'm teacher's pet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm screwing the boss, so I get special treatment?"

He looked over at me his face deadly serious, which scared me.

"In a word, yes. I've wanted you for a while, and I will not allow anything to interrupt my pleasure. We may not always have a chance to get away together, and I won't have this time disrupted."

Then he smiled impishly, "After all, what's the point of being boss if you can't bend the rules?"

"Amen." I breathed.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"OK. I need to stop at my house for a change of clothes."

"Why? You'll be naked once you step inside my door."

"I don't mind that, but I think you should take me home when we're done tonight."

"You don't like staying with me?"

"I do, but I have things I need to do at home. I do have a life you know."

"Done," he said, but he didn't look happy.

"Seriously, Eric, can you really spend days on end wallowing in one woman?"

"If I like her taste, her scent and her pussy; yes. With you it's even better, since you're actually fun to be around. We'll see how you feel after I've finished with you," he stated darkly.

Well, there was nothing I could say after that, so I just enjoyed the ride back to Casa Northman.

_A/N: This is a short transitional chapter and I expect the story to wrap up in another few chapters that have yet to be written. Thanks again for the encouragement and please keep showing some love. Reviews are like kissing the Viking, __**TOTALLY AWESOME!**__ *grin*_


End file.
